¿este es el fin?
by Okigura
Summary: Puede contener spoiler, es un oneshot, relatado por kagura, sobre ciertos sucesos,si llegase a ocurrir, soy mala con el sumary asi que pasen y lean. Leve okikagu


**Hola a todos este es un one-shot, puede contener spoiler, del cap 668 si no me equivoco, que esta apunto de caer esa enorme cosa en la tierra, bueno sin mas, esto seria, si en realidad esa cosa cae y mata a nuestros heroes, relatado por kagura.**

"Lo veo, aru, como esa enorme y gigantesca bola cae ¿que es,aru? no lo comprendo, aru.

Tu, gin-chan no te mueves, shimpachi y el gorila ¿que hacen en el suelo? toshi, y tu bastardo, no te hagas el gracioso,aru , baka aniki papi ¿por que, por que no despiertan, aru? ¿todos iremos con mami?. Por favor, sin ustedes ¿a donde ira el yorozuya? ¿el shinsengumi? ¿los yato?. ¿Acaso haremos desmadres en el cielo,aru.? ¿mami, nos vera unidos, como una familia?.Pero ella queria venir a la tierra, aru. ¡se lo prometimos! ¡levantensen! ¿por que? esto no puede terminar aqui,aru.

Siento mis parpados pesados,aru, no puedo moverme, quiero tocar tu mano gin-chan necesito tu fuerza, shimpachi necesito que me grites, papi quiero ver mas de tus celos y tu calvicie, kamui quiero que seas mi hermano, gorila toshi los policias roba impuetos, sadico... sadico esta es la fuerza que querias mostrarme, por que sigues ahi tirado,aru por que mis rostro siente este ardor, es un gran acido que quema mis ojos,aru, no puede verte con claridad ni a ti, ni a nadie, me cuesta respirar, como cuando pusiste tu codo en mi cuello por fingir estar enferma, bastardo aun no me vengue, los necesito, a todos. Ya no veo, pierdo la vision, no quiero cerrar mis ojos con esta lamentable vision de ustedes, mis samurais, son tan inutiles y geniales,aru.

Pase lo que pase, nos volveremos a ver aqui en la tierra, aru. Los vere, sin querer o por casualidad, me atropellaran, me cautivaran y por la fuerza estare con ustedes, para que poco a poco, por la fuerza entren a mi corazon, aru. No pagaras la cuenta, siempre seras un inresponsable, gastaras todos los ahorros en el pachinko y la shonen, viviras de dulces y leche de fresa,aru, asi sera mi samurai plateado. El inutil cuatro ojos, virgen otaku cuya existencia es solo los lentes, mi samurai inutil. El acosador, el mayonesa nicotina, esos policias. Todos los que forman kabuki la parda de samurais imcompotentes, los quiero ver. Papi kamui, mi querida familia, celosos, estupidos, pero en el fondo las personas mas adorables y se que me quieren demasiado,aru. Y tu, bastardo sadico, no,aru, Sougo, seguiras siendo el maldito sadico que conosco, aru, nos veremos una vez mas por capricho del destino,¿me veras junto con gin-chan y shimpachi escapando de una bomba por culpa de zura? (zura janai katsura da) o tal vez pelearemos en el hanami? competiremos para dispararle a cierto madao? no importa como sea o donde, solo quiero verte otra vez,aru, para decirte como me siento respecto a ti, aru. Amo a todos en kabuki, al shinsengumi, el yorozuya, mi familia y a..."

Mis ojos, me molesta esa luz, ¿que es esto? veo una luz roja, al parecer son mis parpados cerrados, abro mis ojos encontrandome con esa intolerante luz del sol, soy muy delicada, mi piel blanca no resiste tal luz, el ruido del despertador es muy insoportable, despertador.

–La escuela! lo olvide,aru– grite muy desconcertada, salte de mi cama, rompi nuevamente la puerta de mi cuarto– perdon, mami luego la reparo– le digo a mami, ella esta desprendiendo un aura amenazante, tal vez deba salir corriendo antes de que me lance con cuchillos u lo que encuentre.

–Kagura, apurate o llegaras tarde, kamui te espera afuera, los llevare su padre.– me dijo con tranquilidad, suspire aliviada, me cambie, estaba por irme, pero di la vuelta para darle un beso en la mejilla a mami.

En el camino, vi a zura con sus extraño pato correr de dos policias al cual les digo gorila y nicotina, mayora o simplemente toshi, es divertido verlos de esa manera me trae una fugaz sensacion de nostalgia.

Cuando bajamos del auto, papi nos depidio con una gran sonrisa, pero no le preste mucha atencion me encontraba peleando con kamui, el al parecer intento separarnos, pero creo que sufrio mucho las consecuencias, ahora nos encontrabamos con su cabello en la mano, mientras el se frotaba deseperadamente la cabeza, mi hermano se ofrecio a emparejarselo, comenzo a arrancar con sus manos los pocos cabellos que le quedaba.

–Pero si parece tu viejo peluquin, calvo– comento el mirando la peluca en su mano.

–Claro que parece un peluquin si comienzas a arrancarlo de esa manera, mocoso.– comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, los mire aburrida, marchandome del lugar.

Dentro del instituto, pude ver a gin-chan con muchos kunais en el cuerpo producido por la profesora tsuki, a shimpachi cantar desentonado canciones de otsu, tambien vi a otose y katherin fumar, buen ejemplo para los niños, siendo sarcastica claro, tama limpiaba los salones de las distintas clases siendo acosada por el ampam. Y otra vez zura mas el duo de policias, uno se desvio al ver a la anego, ella no se quedo parada siendo una damisela, le dio un golpe tan feroz, que el gorila estaba censurado y sin ropa, no se como, pero siempre se las apaña para ser un exibicionista, quedo tendido en uno de los arboles cercanos, donde se cuelga un madao suicida, tambien ahi una acosadora de cabello lila enterrada en las ramas, a otro acosador el de kyubei, podrian fundar una asociacion de acosadores esta escuela da asco con ellos aqui.

Hay muchas cosas cotidianas, vi a mi hermano volver de su pelea con papi, al terminar una comienza con otra, ahora esta con ese tipo, el castaño sadico, intercambiaron un par de palabras y se iban a poner a pelear, no se los permiti ya he visto mucho por hoy, agarre un tronco de arbol y se los parti por la cabeza, se desplomaron en el suelo, acabando su sin fin de peleas, me cansan, pero no puedo negar que todo esto me gusta, lo viviria una y mil veces. Esto son mis dias en el instituto gintama, todo normal, pero falta algo. Puedo escuchar nuevamente es burlona voz, una desquiciada voz.

–Oi maldita china, pagaras por esto.– dijo parandose.

–Sadico– dije, saltando a su encuentro para pelear.

Si, no hay un final feliz, porque este es mi final feliz, ahora nos encontramos peleando como siempre, mi policia.

 **La verda me siento muy mal, gintama esta apunto de terminar y esto lo hice por puro descargo creo, estoy llorando... Cuando vi ese spoiler se me vino esto a la mente, no tiene mucha coherencia, pero no esta mal escribir algo asi como un one-shot de descargo ¿o si?. Y me disculpo si no le es de agrado, pero queria hacerlo.**  
 **Bueno les prometo que para el sabado a la madrugada les traigo el cap. de mi fic, NO PUEDES HACER NADA CON LO QUE YA ESTA PREDESTINADO.**

 **Besos y gracias por leer este one-shot, chau.**


End file.
